A Twist of Fate
by River-Spoilers
Summary: Ever wanted to live a double life well i'm the famous Kristen Stewart , also known as plain jane, Bella Swan who's going home to Forks, Washington. I'm in love with Robert Pattinson but he doesnt know the real me! Problem is i'm starting to fall in love with Edward Cullen. The thing is nothing is ever as it
1. A Twist Of Fate

**A Twist Of Fate ~ Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~** I do not own twilight or anything, this is a story that is different, and well I think it is different. All twilight characters will be in it eventually. Although it is not a vamperised it is all human and there will not be any main character death but there may be death involved. Anyway as I said I don't own twilight, that's all Stephanie Meyer's and for her creating the epic saga I am grateful. Thank you Stephanie!

Now on with the story!

"And cut guys! That's a wrap guys, congratulations!" shouted Aro Volturi with a huge ass grin on his face, and guessing by said grin that my last scene with THE ROBERT PATTINSON was up to his high standards, thank god, my name is Isabella Marie Swan and we have just finished filming the final instalment of the Rise in Darkness series.

"Kristen are you listening?"

"Yeah Rob I'm listening" I replied. Did I forget to mention that I'm THE Kristen Jaymes Stewart. I use Kristen as a stage name for when I am filming so that when I do go home I am not bombarded with paparazzi or by fans when I go back home.

The wig that I am currently wearing is dark brown, which is lovely but it is nothing compared to my red/brown hair, which is actually more red than brown, is the only difference that prevents the paparazzi and fans from knowing who I really am.

"Kristen are you still there?"

"Rob of course I am ... What were you saying? I may have zoned out" I said sheepishly. Rob chuckled lightly then said

"Only you Kris, but I was saying that I guess that I will see you in around two months for the premier in L.A?"

"Yeah, um... two months, but I really have to go now Rob, plane to catch and all that"

With that I started to walk away when arms wrapped around me which prevented me from moving. I turned around and raised my eyebrow at Rob

"What?" I asked

"You think I'm letting g you go without my goodbye hug? I'm wounded!" he said being dramatic.

I laughed but pulled him into a huge hug and relaxed slightly leaning in to him. I pulled away after a few seconds, turned on my heels and jogged off.

Once out of the studio, I finally let the breath go, that I never even knew I was holding. What am I going to do, I love him, but I can't tell him that, can I?

I walked over to the taxi and told him that my destination was the airport. Twenty minutes later I was at the airport and I got out of the taxi, gave the guy a $20 and headed inside so that I can bored the plane to Forks, Washington, to go home and see my dad, Chief Charlie Swan.

a/n I know it is short guys but this is it, I know it is different but what do you think? I hope it gets better, but who knows where I'm really going with this. Lol that is what I do dabble with words and it usually ends up like shit. Anyway I hope you like it let me know what you think.

xxxx ~ Nikki Stewart ~ xxxx


	2. Arival and a long day

**A twist of fate chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ read chapter 1**

"Final calling for flight number RBSTN591 at gate 12, please board immediately as the plane is going to be leaving in 10 minutes."

The ten minutes of sitting on the plane, I ended up listening to my music that I needed to learn for the runaways film. Once in the air I started to feel myself drifting to sleep.

However my sleep seemed to be short lived as a hostess woke me up saying that we were landing and needed to put our seatbelts on.

Once getting off the plane and collecting my bags, I went to look for my dad, _not him, not him, not him, him, not him, not him... wait I said him._ Turning round quickly I ran and leapt into the waiting arms before me

"Daddy!" I squealed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Kitten!" he said

"I missed you so much Daddy!"

"Me to kitten but your here now, so let's get you home as I'm sure you are absolutely shattered baby girl." With that being said, dad grabbed my suitcase and walked towards the cruiser, as my car will not arrive until tomorrow, unfortunately, so I have the privilege of sitting in the police cruiser, yay.

After the twenty minute drive, I was home, what a great word. Home.

The weekend however flew by, my car arrived, I unpacked and all that shit. Right now I am being wakened by the shrill ringing of my alarm clock, joy. It's my first day of school, great. I got dressed in my midnight blue corset styled top, black skinny jeans and black stiletto heels.

After grabbing a granola bar for breakfast, I grabbed my bag, phone and car keys and was out the door. I walked to my car which is a black mini, and my baby. I put the key in the ignition and my baby purred to life. My car drove like a dream and I was at school in record time. As I left early there were not a lot of cars in the school car park, so I parked my car and listened to the song I had to learn again. After ten or fifteen minutes I realised that I would have to get out the car to go and get my schedule.

I walked to the main office avoiding as many people as possible. Once in the office , there behind the desk was an elderly woman who I guessed was Mrs Cope and asked her for my schedule in which she looked up, smiled gently and whispered a polite "of course dear." She wandered off for a few minutes and returned with my schedule.

1st period ~ English with Mr Mason

2nd period ~ Chemistry with Mrs Lovegood

3rd period ~ Trigonometry with Miss Jenks

~ Break ~

4th & 5th period ~ P.E with Coach Clapp

~ Lunch ~

6th & 7th period ~ Biology with Mr Banner

I quickly scanned it then wandered around until I found English; I walked in and wandered to the back of the class avoiding making eye contact.

Once the class started, the teacher said;

"Now I know we have a new student today and her name is Isabella Swan, Miss Swan would you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class and tell us a little bit about yourself."

I sighed and stood up, looked around the classroom and noticed all the eyes looking right back at me.

This is going to be a long day.


	3. Cherry Bomb Rehearsals and a Shock

**A Twist of Fate ~ Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer ~ read chapter 1 **

**Cherry bomb rehearsals and a shock **

The day past quickly and word spread around that I was the new kid... great. Its lunch now and instead of going to the cafeteria, I walk towards the music room. Once there I pick up an electric guitar and rake through my bag for my Iphone, scrolling through my contacts until I find Dakota. After 4 rings I was about to hang up but then the shrill voice of Dakota came through the speaker.

"Hey Kristen!" she squealed "what you calling for sweetie?"

"Hey Dakota, I'm at lunch and was wondering if you wanted to practice cherry bomb?"

"Absolutely we need all the practice we can get!"

Sitting the electric guitar on my knee I started to play the first cords of Cherry Bomb by The Runaways. After having a run through of the guitar I told Dakota to start.

Dakota and I practiced Cherry Bomb until I had to pack up before the bell went.

"That was brilliant Kris; the guitar playing is coming along great!" Dakota stated before I had to hang up

"Thanks, working with Joanie (_Yeah I get the privilege of calling Joan Jett, Joanie_) over the summer was great she taught me everything so thank her."

"Damn I will but that was amazing Kris" Dakota replied.

"I gotta go Dakota, school calls, I've got biology in a few minutes then music and then home"

"Okay Kris, I'll speak to you later, love you girl!"

"Love ya long time sweetie ciao."

Riiiiiinnnnnnggggg! Damn that bell is extremely loud. After roaming around the school grounds trying to find A.P biology, I eventually found 's classroom.

Unfortunately when I tried the door handle it would not budge to open. _Great it's locked _I thought_._ Looking up I noticed a white board with writing on it.

It read;

"_You are late to class therefore you could not be bothered to learn. As you can tell the door is locked but take a slip and write your name on it and I will see you after school for detention"_

Right well they obviously don't know Kristen Stewart well Bella Swan. I rake through my bag and eventually found the paper clip I was searching for. I unravel the paper clip and put it in the door lock. I sling my Gucci bag over my shoulder and open the door.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and if you haven't guessed by now I'm new." I stated to the class completely ignoring Mr M.

A rough cough made my head turn in the direction of the front desk.

"Could you not read the sign on the door Miss Swan?" Mr.M stated.

"Yes I could read it but decided that it was completely unfair since it is my first day and do not know my way around the school, so I found that my action of pick locking the door was appropriate." I stated boldly.

However, Mr.M did not seem too happy about being made a fool of in front of his class.

"Very well Miss Swan, take the empty seat next to Mr. Cullen but I do not wish for you to be late to my class again." He stated grumpily.

After handing Mr.M the slip he has to sign and waiting for it, I walked gracefully towards the only empty seat in the classroom. Pulling out the chair and sitting down, I turned towards the boy called Mr. Cullen.

"Hi there, I'm Bella Swan and you are?" I asked politely and waited for a reply

However, when this Mr. Cullen turned around, I took one look at him and got the fright of my life.


	4. The Shock & Phone Call

**A Twist of Fate ~ Chapter 4**

Disclaimer ~ read chapter 1

**The Shock & the Phone Call**

When I looked at the young boy sitting next to me I was completely speechless. This boy had bronze hair and brown eyes and wore glasses that seemed to have no lenses in them, which I thought, was super cute.

Cute? What the hell? Where did that come from?

Anyway this Greek Adonis looked extremely familiar, as if from a dream or a distant memory. Staring with my mouth ajar caused him to chuckle; great I'm already making a fool of myself.

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." He replied with a crooked smile which made my panties dampen a little. What the fuck is wrong with me?!

"Lovely to meet you" I replied to him politely. Before Mr Milona decided to get the class attention and begin the lesson.

After such an eventful class, _yeah right it was hell._ I headed towards the gymnasium with some guy called Spike? Tyke? Mike! That's it! Sticking to my side like a Golden Retriever.

Gym was a blast; I met some guy called Emmett McCarthy, who reminds me so much of Kellan with his crude remarks. They two would get along great together, no joke. Once changed after gym I walked towards my car and drove home with my music blasting through the speakers.

Once home I started my homework, which wasn't much but still took till 5pm so I headed towards the kitchen to start making my Grandma Swan's special lasagne for when dad arrives home from the station. While the lasagne was in the oven my cell went off singing Truly, Madly, Deeply. Only two people have that ring tone and that's Nikki and Robert.

"Hello, You kill them we ditch them, how may I help you?" I asked with what I thought was a fuck awesome English accent.

"Very funny Kris" came the velvet British accent that I've come accustomed to, god I miss him already, when I know I shouldn't.

"Damn, how did you know it was me stud?" I asked.

Rob chuckled "you know you should be a comedian you are so funny Kris! Anyway we have known each other for ages; I think I would know your attempts at you different accents by now."

"True stud, so true. So what do you want stud?" I asked

"Just wanted to phone and see how you were doing after settling in babes."

You would think from all our little names for each other that we would be dating but no that's just us, we are always laid back and flirty all the time.

"Settling in great stud, my dad's great too he's missed his angel."

Rob laughed again "Angel!? You? Now that's a good one Kris" rob stated.

"I resent that, and I am my dad's angel thank you very much, now take that back boyo!"

"Never!" Rob replied "and you can't do anything about it little missy!" he stated

The front door opened and closed meaning dad was now home.i sighed as it meant that I had to end the phone call pretty quickly.

"Just you wait boyo! Two moths and you will pay. Dad's home so I gotta go, but I will speak to you later stud, ciao."

I hung up and walked into the living room and sat next to my dad on the couch.

"Hey daddy. How was work?" I asked.

"Tiring angel, who's stud? I got a boy hitting on my daughter?"

After realising what my dad said I full out laughed to try and cover my embarrassment.

"No daddy, it was just Rob. Anyway grandma Swan's special lasagne will be done in a few" I stated and walked back to the kitchen. Sighing in relief hoping he didn't see through my lie.

I have a crush on Rob; have done since we started filming together. The timer dinged and I brought the lasagne out of the oven.

After eating dinner I wished my dad goodnight and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Once showered I put on my jammies which consisted of short shorts and a tank top and went to bed and drifted to sleep.


End file.
